parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Penny 2: Return to the Sea
GumballZoneFilms's Movie Spoof of the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea it will be on Youtube 2016 September Cast: *Melody - Hello Kitty *Ariel - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Prince Eric - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sebastian - babe, Kenzie, triple g, and Hudson (Game shakers) *Young Flounder - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Adult Flounder - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Scuttle - Lucky (The Jungle Book) *King Triton - The Great Pricne of The Forest (Bambi) *Morgana - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) *Undertow (Large) - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Undertow (Small) - Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Cloak and Dagger - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Scar (The Lion King) *Tip - Blossom (with buttercup as an extra) (The powerpuff girls) *Dash - bubbles (the powerpuff girls) *Grimbsy - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Carlotta - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chef Louis - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Max - Terrible Terror (How to Train your Dragon) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/Isis *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 3 - Fearing Isis/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 5 - Isis and Plankton's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 6 - Hello Kitty Bonds the Locket *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 8 - A-Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 11 - babe, Kenzie, triple g, and Hudson Tells Penny About Hello Kitty *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Hello Kitty meets Isis *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Isis' Diabolical Depception *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 14 - Meet Blossom, buttercup, and bubbles *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 17 - Hello Kitty's Mistake *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Isis (Part 1) *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Isis (Part 2) *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 20 - A Most Precious/"Here on the Land and Sea" *The Little Mer-Peaunt 2: Return to the Sea part 21 - End Credits (" Part of Your World") Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:GumballZoneFilms Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:LeopardJaime012